The Secrets Within
by sorarikulover
Summary: Kaito has been dating Miku for a while and everything seems perfect until he begins to notice an attraction to someone else and the doubt settles in. Kaito x Miku, Kaito x Len
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the vocaloids nor will I ever claim to this is just fanmade. Also this will have regular lemon and yaoi lemon in later chapters and shota as well as possible gruesome murder so don't read if you don't like any of that. As for the others who do please enjoy!**

"Kaito, keep up we have to get there before it closes!"

The blunette was being dragged along by his girlfriend Miku. He was getting out of breath from running for so long down the sidewalk lined with shops of all kinds.

She was in such a hurry even though they still had plenty of time before the ice cream parlor's closing time but she had wanted their first date since months ago to be perfect and they had already gone to the movies but she wanted to give Kaito his favorite food since she knew it was certain to put a smile on his face without fail and complete the day for them. Miku only wanted to run faster the more she thought about it!

"Miku…slow down I c-can't keep up im s-so exhausted!"

The super excited vocaloid looked back at him as he stumbled along behind her clearly out of breath. "He he oh you can make it! It's only a little farther."

She continued to drag him with her until they were at the entrance to the parlor.

Kaito pulled his hand away from her now completely out of breath and trying to catch it again. "W-we are finally here."

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief glad that he didn't have to run anymore. Once Kaito caught his breath he took her hand again smiling charmingly and escorted her inside.

They approached the counter and a friendly blonde woman smiled at the couple. "Welcome, what may I get for you today?"

"Kaito I want you to order first!" Miku smiled brightly at the tall vocaloid.

"No, lady's first, I insist." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her waiting patiently as she nodded in mutual agreement and began looking at all of the choices which ranged from simple vanilla to flavors like super strawberry blast.

She knew exactly what she wanted after just a bit of looking around. "I would like the pistachio ice cream please."

The woman scooped it up into a medium sized cone and handed it to Miku.

"Your turn Kaito!"

Kaito let go of Miku and looked at the flavors until he found the one he liked best. "I would like some blueberry ice cream."

The lady handed him his ice cream. After Kaito paid for it they found a seat next to the back window. "Kaito are you enjoying this? It's been so long since we last got to go on a date."

Kaito smiled "Yes this is a lot of fun! Im sorry I haven't been able to do this more often though, it is kinda hard having to perform in so many concerts and do that many recordings. I remember when I used to have way more free time I actually really miss those days."

Miku sighed. "Yeah I know what you mean this is such a rare break since we have been so much more busy thanks to the many fans and the higher demand for new songs it is getting really difficult to keep up these days."

A thought came to her mind and a frown replaced her previous smile. "Also we won't really have a chance to do this again for a long time thanks to that very fact…"

Concern washed over Kaito as he saw how depressed the concept was making her. "It's ok Miku, at least we live together that means we still see each other every day and besides preforming is fun! Especially when I get to perform with you."

The Teal haired vocaloid looked into Kaito's deep blue pools and she felt very reassured. "Yeah I agree!"

While it could be said that all the vocaloids lived together because they had no choice being that they were androids created and are upgraded by the man they called master and they were created for singing and dancing with the soul purpose of reviving the industry of music which had been lost throughout the vast expanse of the years, Miku was just especially glad that Kaito was one of those vocaloids living in the house with her since she loved him so very much.

He was her light. He meant everything to her and she couldn't imagine life without that sweet, handsome, and thoughtful man with his adorable quirks and crazy obsession with ice cream.

Every day that she were able to spend with him was always a joy for her and she kept those memories the most close to her heart. She loved him more than she loved even preforming even though preforming was one of her most favorite things to do.

As Kaito finished the last of his ice cream cone he looked out the window and frowned. "It's late, we should go home before we worry our master."

Miku smiled brightly. "Ok, let's go!"

Kaito smiled glad that Miku was feeling better now since he didn't wish any kind of sadness or discomfort of any sort on her he only wished for her happiness. When they stood up to leave Kaito gave Miku a quick kiss on her soft lips causing her to blush.

"I love you Miku."

Miku interlocked their fingers as they made for the door out into the now cooler evening air heading straight for home.

Kaito and Miku made their way into the house exhausted from their eventful day spent together and both had every intention of just going to bed. As they made their way into the living room Kaito spotted his master and his face instantly lighted up. "Master, we are home!"

Miku noticed how incredibly excited and happy he got around the master as well as the way he was animatedly conversing with him and she began feeling a bit of jealousy. She wanted to be the only one that made Kaito _that_ happy.

Thinking better of making it into a big deal and thinking that it was just the master so it was only natural that Kaito was so excited, she simply strode across the living room and up the stairs to the hall where her bedroom as well as the others were located to get a change of clothes for her shower before going to bed.

 _Hope you liked it and I will be putting another chapter up soon hopefully. This is my first time writing a fanfiction about vocaloids So I hope it will turn out to be a good story. Thank you for reading and I hope you will like the next chapter too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Hey guys here is the next chapter sorry it took so long I just got majorly busy these past months. And also this has detailed Lemon in it so if you don't like that don't read it please. For those who do I encourage you to read it :). Also I don't own Vocaloids and I don't claim to. Please enjoy :)**

"Hey Kaito! I need help with this." the blonde vocaloid handed him heavy bags as they left another store.

All of the vocaloids had planned to go shopping before the big concert but some of them bailed saying that they all had last minute things to do and so it had ended being Kaito, Len, and Rin.

"Len, here carry these." Rin dumped a bunch of bags on him too that felt like they weighed a million pounds.

"Ugh what's in them, bricks?!"

Rin just smiled coyly "Oh stop complaining it's the man's job to carry the woman's things after all."

Len grumbled mumbling under his breath that she was just lazy noting that she wasn't even carrying one single bag in fact all she had was a list. As Rin checked off the last item on said list, she turned to both of the boy's. "Alright since we have everything we have a little more time to do whatever we want."

Kaito smiled glad that it was done.

"Yeah let's go hang out at the arcade or something!" Len was so excited at the thought.

"I'll pass, you guys go on ahead." Rin waved her hand dismissively and began to walk towards the car as well as had them put the bags in the trunk.

"Alright see ya sis!" As soon as the car was out of sight Len turned to Kaito and gave him one of his most adorable smiles.

"Let's go Kaito!"

He was caught a bit off guard. That smile had been so cute and he was blushing slightly. For some reason he unconsciously was kinda finding it attractive.

The blunette snapped back into reality as soon as he realized that Len was waiting for his response. "Ah yes lets go."

At that Len smiled and they headed off. They spent most of the rest of the time they had at the arcade with most of the games they played ending with Len being the winner. And right before the concert they bought ice cream and ate them together.

Len thought of it as the most fun big brother little brother hangout he had ever had with Kaito figuratively speaking as they weren't really related to each other. But Kaito was noticing something the more time he spent with Len. He seemed to have some kind of feelings towards him, but he figured it couldn't be love since he already had a love in his life. He couldn't entertain the idea that his feelings were betraying him.

Noticing the time Kaito startled from his thoughts. "Len, we have to go, we need to be on time for the concert."

Len's eyes grew wide as he realized as well that it was 20 minutes to show time. "Uh oh we better hurry!"

Miku looked around backstage in search of the two missing vocaloids. "Oh where could Len and Kaito be? It's almost time for the show!"

Then a feeling of guiltiness overcame her as she thought about how she and the others had bailed on Kaito, Len, and Rin earlier. _I should have kept my promise to be there, im so thoughtless, they are probably mad at me._

She was startled from her thoughts as she saw the two standing right in front of her all ready to perform.

"Hi Miku! Looks like we made it in time!" Len smiled at her and then walked over to the rest of them.

"Hi, sorry im late Miku."

She smiled brightly up at her handsome boyfriend. "oh it's ok Kaito! At least you made it!"

Kaito smiled and pulled her into a strong hug then gently planted a kiss on her lips. "Im glad you're not mad at me."

Miku was a bright shade of red as Kaito walked away with the most charming smile on his face. He noticed that when he kissed her it didn't feel the same as it used to, but he didn't want to think it was true so he planned to confirm later whether his feelings for Miku were real or not because he could tell that something was off and he was feeling a bit unnerved even though he was pretending nothing was wrong.

He didn't want to even consider the feelings but they were becoming too apparent for him to simply dismiss them. He knew there was one way to confirm his suspicions and he wanted to know.

The whole time they were onstage Kaito felt so distant toward Miku something he had actually been feeling a lot lately but had been waving it off. And he couldn't take his eyes off Len for some reason. It had to be some feelings buried deep within him but what they were he did not quite know.

A few years ago the only kind of feeling he had ever gotten around Len was a feeling of brotherly bonding so this new feeling was kind of foreign but he had been noticing it a lot lately that he was getting flustered around him and felt conscious about what he did around him. And that he was often on his mind which caused him to be a zombie around Miku most of the time.

"Wow good job guys we did great today!" Miku was so excited and happy that all her hard work of learning and writing songs had paid off and that her billions of fans were happy. And she was impressed with the other's performances too, the concert had been fantastic!

Everyone had done their absolute best. And most of all she knew the master would be proud!

Backstage Kaito decisively pulled Miku aside. This can't wait any longer! "Miku I was wondering if we could go to your room later I wanna talk to you in private where nobody can eavesdrop, please it is important!"

Miku looked taken aback at this sudden request from Kaito and she got the feeling that something was wrong with him. "Ok."

At once Kaito stepped out of his serious demeanor and smiled. "Thank you Miku see you at home then."

She watched him walk away to go talk to the others. Talking about the performance and how he would be glad to go home and rest now after such activity and earning nods in mutual agreement.

Once they were home Kaito and Miku barricaded themselves up in her bedroom. "So, Kaito, what's up? Why did you wanna talk to me?"

Kaito was nervous but somehow he managed to find his voice.

This might be harder than he had initially thought. He was beginning to curse his luck. Now was not the time to back out!

"Miku, you love me right?"

The tealette was very confused. What was he trying to get at asking such a question? "Yes of course I do with all my heart!"

Of course she did but he wasn't so sure he really felt the same way anymore. "A-and we have been dating for two years now…"

Miku was starting to REALLY wonder what he was getting at now. "Yes that's right, why are you bringing that up though?"

Kaito looked into Miku's eyes for a long time trying to find the courage to finally say what he wanted to say to her. "W-well Miku…I was wondering if…we could…" He was beginning to trail off not being able to find his next words.

As Miku analyzed the behavior Kaito was exhibiting she finally understood as she put all the pieces together. She gently, gracefully kissed him gently on the lips in an attempt to comfort and calm him. "Yes Kaito, if you think we are ready for that then we may engage in the wonderous act of lovemaking, of course you do realize this would be our first time right?"

Kaito blushed beat red, had he been that obvious that she had known even before he had finished that that was what he had wanted? "R-really? You want to?"

Miku smiled and nodded before she gave him another brief kiss. Kaito began to feel a lot more confident now that she had willingly agreed.

Kaito captured Miku's lips in a deep kiss as they fell full force onto the bed, Kaito being on top. In a haze of several thoughts feelings and emotions they both stripped each other while focusing on familiarizing each other with the new unexplored territory their tongues had found.

And as the battle for dominance ensued and raged on and on, Kaito's hands wandered the smooth supple skin of the woman before him searching for something and easily finding the breast and pinching the nipples earning a muffled gasp from the girl beneath him. Eventually Miku was dominated and Kaito broke their kiss only to latch on to her neck working his way down leaving a trail of warm saliva down her neck before finding a good spot and attacking her neck attempting to leave his mark upon her.

All the while his right hand began making its way downward bent on only one destination. Once his hand found her vaginal area his fingers teased her labia for a second making her wiggle a little in suspense since she knew what he was going to actually do.

He eventually withdrew from her neck admiring the purplish mark he had left on her, and he focused completely on slipping one finger inside of her. "This might hurt but bear with me since the pain won't last long"

Miku nodded having full trust in him. It felt weird to her but it had no real effect. Seeing that one finger wasn't quite enough as he had suspected, he slipped in the second finger which made Miku shudder and gasp a little. She felt that definitely!

Finally Kaito slipped in the third finger earning a slight moan from the other beneath him. He began to rummage around inside of her as if he was searching for something all the while getting gasps and partially pained reactions from the tealette

. Eventually his fingers brushed against something that caused Miku to tremble violently and moan fairly loudly. "Ah! Do that again!"

Kaito nodded and brushed against her sweet spot once again earning a similar reaction to the last. He continued to stir her insides up and stretch her wider scissoring his fingers.

As soon as he assessed that he had done well enough he withdrew his fingers. "This might hurt worse than that did, think you could handle it?"

"It's ok Kaito, I will be fine im ready."

Kaito nodded in mutual agreement before he had her lay on her back and spread her legs wide, and positioning himself at her opening.

He slowly pressed his member into her all the way to the hilt with the feeling of being squeezed tightly, only to withdraw and slam back into her hungry pussy and earning a cry of pleasure.

"Are you doing ok?"

Miku managed to regain her composure for a moment. "I-Im ok just keep going."

He nodded in acknowledgment to her request. "Tell me if it hurts though so I don't accidentally hurt you."

She nodded "ok."

As he repeated this a few more times they both began to get more used to the feeling. And earning many moans of a mixed pain and pleasure from her as he thrusted into her several times.

She was enchanted by the naked form of the sexy blunette. His slender yet toned pale chest, his electric blue color hair, those gorgeous deep blue eyes that were like a vast ocean, and those slender arms and legs. He was beautiful. Almost too beautiful to be considered a man.

"K-Kaito…please! Fuck me harder!"

Kaito grinned and granted her request pounding into her at a steady pace and making her writhe in blinding pleasure. Each powerful thrust bringing her closer to reaching climax.

"She felt blessed to be one with the one man she adored most in her life, she practically felt complete!

He thrusted into her a few more times before she finally reached climax and covering His cock covered in cum as the end result.

They laid upon one another for a moment before Kaito pulled out and Miku kissed him upon the lips tiredly before pulling the covers over them both and drifting off with the thought of _I wish I were able to become pregnant, that is my one regret._

And Kaito followed soon after drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 _Hi guys :) So I hope you liked this chapter. (honestly I feel like I ended it with a kinda corny ending) I hope you all will stick around for the next chapter and hopefully it wont take half as long to get the next chapter out. Thanks for reading and be on the look out for the next one :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi XD here is the next chapter for you guys it took me a bit because my life has become busy but I did it :) I hope you will all enjoy it :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids nor will I ever I just like writing stories about them for fun :) also this contains some yaoi so if you don't like don't read it. You have been warned. Now for those who do please continue to enjoy XD._**

 **Chapter 3**

Kaito awoke to find he was in Miku's room and suddenly he remembered what had taken place last night. His suspicions were true not once did he really "respond" to her meaning he wasn't truly attracted to her after all the only one who had been satisfied was Miku.

And the whole time he had had to pretend he was feeling good.

As the realization hit him he began to wonder how he would be able to tell Miku that he didn't want to continue their relationship when it was actually one sided. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her though, he had to tell the truth!

Regretfully, Kaito slipped out of bed, got dressed, and quietly left the room wishing to be alone for a while.

Len awoke remembering the dream he had had last night. He had been in it and so was Kaito.

It wasn't the fact that they were both in it that had him wondering what was wrong with him though it was what they had been DOING in it that had him wondering.

They had been in his room doing naughty, dirty, unbelievably sinful things. Things that, at his age he shouldn't have even known how to do.

 _Well I suppose this may have been due to the fact that I had snuck a dirty magazine from Meiko's room the other day_. But why had it been Kaito of all people? Why not some girl instead? And seeing as Kaito was dating Miku it couldn't be possible that he had a chance with him and also who's to say Kaito would even feel the same?

As he pondered for a bit he began to realize that he did feel a little different around Kaito but he had been good at hiding it.

 _I guess that I do like him…_ the more he thought about it the more he got worked up and eventually he noticed the unbearable pressure pooling in his groin. _Ugh I guess I have to fix this…this has been the second time now_.

Len made sure to lock his room door before sitting back down on his bed. _Better do this fast._

Len rummaged around in his dresser for the lube he secretly kept from the first time.

Quickly he pulled his shirt up and slipped off his pants and boxers revealing his raging erection. Swiftly he opened the bottle of lube and squirted a little on his hand.

Carefully he applied it to his manhood. The coldness of it made him shudder a little bit as it felt very good. Then all in one motion he gripped his erection hard eliciting a moan already from his throat.

 _He was already this close?_ Gently he began stroking and massaging it desperate for some kind of relief as the pressure continued to build more and more becoming very unbearable. As he continued he found himself picturing Kaito's hand as the one giving him such pleasure. And those wonderful blue eyes boring into his own baby blues.

Just the thought of that deep sexy voice uttering his name and touching him was bringing him great pleasure. One particular touch made him arch his back. He was already on the brink.

After a few more strokes he finally climaxed screaming Kaito's name. his cum splattered all over his chest and some on his bed.

As his moment of relief and pleasure receded it was replaced with a kind of disappointment and shame.

"Well I better clean this up."

Quickly he got a cloth and washed all of it away then he got some new clean clothes and changed ready to start the day.

Some of the Vocaloids were gathered outside the recording room watching as Kaito recorded on of his new solos and their master supervised and mixed it.

Everyone watching seemed like they thought Kaito was just fine and everything was going well but Len could tell something was a bit off about him. Kaito didn't have as much enthusiasm nor emotion as he was singing and this worried him.

 _What could be wrong? He was fine the other day…was it something to do with Miku?_

He had so many questions but unless he were to ask he may never find out and he knew this. It wasn't long before Kaito called for a break and silently walked out of the room and out into the hall.

 _Now's my chance to ask._ Len followed him out, catching the murmured voices of the others on the way out and ignoring his sister as she asked where he was heading off to.

He found the blunette slumped against one of the walls looking extremely down on himself.

"Hey Kaito, what's up?"

He looked up and the young blonde. "Hi Len, well, I don't know…I guess im just kinda having an emotional breakdown. It's nothing I shouldn't talk about this with you no reason to worry you with my problems."

 _Oh no he isn't going to avoid me and suffer all alone!_ Len placed a small hand on his friend/ crush's shoulder.

Surprised by the sudden contact he looked full on at him. "Len?"

The little vocaloid smiled "Hey Im here for you so please tell me whats going on.

" _Well I guess since he really wants to know it wouldn't be fair to push him away._ "Alright I suppose I can tell you."

And so Kaito explained what was going on between Miku and him and without revealing too many details what he wanted to do about it but how he was struggling about acting upon it. And Len listened eagerly and trying to be as supportive as possible.

Meanwhile Miku had noticed that both Kaito and Len had been gone for quite a while so she got up and had every intention of checking to see if they were ok. She closed the door behind her and walked into the hallway a little bit before she noticed something and upon realizing what it was she covered her mouth in shock and hid.

There on the floor leaned up against the wall was Kaito and he was kissing Len! As she watched them passionately kissing she felt her heart breaking little by little.

 _This didn't make sense! Just last night He had made love to her so why was he kissing Len now and why did he look so happy about it?_ She felt tears fall from her eyes as she slumped down into the fetal position and began silently crying into her arms.

Len pulled away blushing and hugged him tightly. "Are you really sure that you want me instead?"

Kaito smiled brightly "Yes, no doubt about it, I love you Len."

He felt so incredibly happy since only minutes before he had never even thought this was ever going to even be a possibility. "I love you too Kaito!"

They briefly shared one more kiss before they got up and slowly walked back to the recording room.

Len ran over to Rin and they talked animatedly while Kaito went back to recording his song. Later that day after all the recordings were done Kaito noticed Miku was missing and he suddenly got a terrible sinking feeling.

 _Had she gone after them? And had she seen them kiss?_ He decided to go find her and hoped his hunch was wrong.

Eventually he found her in the living room with tear streaked eyes and he knew she had seen them together. "Miku?"

She looked up and noticed it was him. She had a depressed look on her face. "Oh, it's you…"

He was definitely not sure how he could possibly explain to her but he knew he had to one way or another.

"Miku, I-Im sorry, I know there is no easy way to tell you this but, I'll try my best."

She looked right at him waiting for some kind of explanation. "Miku, I know you saw what happened and I don't intend to deny it."

She studied him carefully. "You and Len you mean?"

He nodded his head. "Yes that's right, you see I found out that I was only kidding myself when I thought you and I were meant to be together, it turns out I was in love with Len all along."

She could tell he was serious.

"I know this from the feeling I get whenever I am around him and when I kissed him it felt like the best thing that had ever happened to me, my whole world lit up."

She felt like hating him but she knew that would not change anything so she tried to force a smile. "So it's over then…well at the very least I want us to stay friends if that's alright with you Kaito."

He smiled relieved that she was being so accepting. "Yes that is alright with me Miku."

She hugged him one last time before waving and walking out of the room to go clean her makeup stained face.

He watched her feeling a bit more at ease.

 _I hope you liked this chapter I think it's getting very emotional and interesting now XD! Also a little thing I feel I must say is that from here on out it's going to be a bit more difficult for me to be able to publish new chapters since Im starting college in September I will be up to my eyeballs in homework and the boring reading of textbooks but I will try my best to continue this story as I am sure you all want more and I will be happy to publish more so just bare with me and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thing is I also will probably not be doing a lot of things I used to do :( but I promise there will be a new chapter eventually. Thanks so much for all your guys support and keep on reading XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! I know im terrible it's been months and months since my last update but here we go :) a new and exciting chapter. Now begins the awesome romance that is Kaito x Len! I hope you will all love it!**_

 _Disclamer: I do not own the Vocaloids nor do I claim to. This is just a fun little fan story nothing more. Also this chapter has some graphic yaoi sex ok so if you aren't into that then either don't read this chapter or just skip the halfway mark in this chapter. You all have been warned! And also to those who don't mind enjoy the yaoi as it is very sweet :) now on to the story!_

 **Chapter 4**

That night Kaito and Len held hands the whole time during dinner and then they left for Kaito's room to be alone together.

"So you finally told her huh?"

Kaito had a slightly sad expression plastered on his face. "Well…more or less, she kinda saw us kiss…"

Len looked apologetic. "Oh…I see."

Kaito pulled Len into a hug. "I don't regret my decision though."

The blonde pressed his lips against the blunette's briefly but lovingly. "Im glad."

Len began kissing him again and Kaito kissed him back this time. Their tongues caressed one another's lovingly. Kaito's tongue familiarizing itself with the new territory.

Eventually their tongues began a battle for dominance which Kaito was winning. Eventually they broke the kiss.

"We shouldn't go any farther at least not right now…"

Len blushed and nodded. "Yeah probably not a good idea."

They both chuckled. "Well Im going to go to sleep see you in the morning Kaito."

The bluenette smiled and waved as Len left the room.

After that the two got closer and closer together as a couple and it showed in their performances on stage and when they went on casual outings and even at home, the two were inseparable.

"Hey Len, would you like to go on a walk with me and maybe got to the arcade?"

Len's face lit up instantly. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Kaito chuckled a little at that. "Alright, then let's be off." T

hey passed by many big buildings commenting on what kind of businesses they were or who lived there both equally interested in their own ways.

Eventually they had ended up at the local park. Len sat down on the bench smiling.

"Im going to get us some ice cream, wait here."

Len nodded and Kaito walked away. Len observed a little girl playing frisbee with her little collie. _That looks fun I bet she really likes that dog._

He smiled it was neat watching the dog catch it in midair. The girl noticed him looking and smiled.

The blonde vocaloid smiled back and waved.

Eventually Kaito came back with two very yummy looking ice cream cones. "Here you go."

Len gratefully accepted it. "So, at that last performance you did really well Len."

The blonde blushed and smiled big. "Thanks Kaito! I liked your performance too you're so good at it."

They both shared conversation about how things had been going. "Well, we should get going if we still wanna hit the arcade before it gets too late."

Len nodded enthusiastically. "Let's get going!"

Kaito was completely focused as he attempted to race his virtual car past Len's but only to end up neck and neck with him. "Ha just watch I will win!" The blonde confidently exclaimed as he continued to be ahead with hardly any effort to boot.

But on the last stretch of the track Kaito finally pulled ahead in one desperate attempt and crossed the finish line before him. "Darn, looks like you win this one, well on to the next game!"

Kaito shrugged and followed the teen over to a dance type game. "I'll definitely win this time!"

The blunette smirked. "Don't be so sure about that, Im a pretty good dancer."

Len simply scoffed. "Alright how about this song."

Kaito listened to the sample briefly and it sounded neat but he hadn't heard it before. "Ok sounds like a fun song lets go."

They went at it for a long time going from game to game each time one or the other winning before they finally realized the time.

"Ah, it's gotten late we need to head home or else we will make master and the others worry."

Len nodded in agreement "Yeah."

Interlacing their fingers together they left the building ad walked down the sidewalk. Kaito took in the sweet smell of the night air a peaceful expression on his face.

"Kaito, did you have fun today with me?"

The young blue haired man nodded "Of course! Anytime spent with you is wonderful."

Len's face lit up with happiness "Im glad, I feel the same."

When they got home Len got a mischievous look on his face and pulled Kaito along with him up the stairs and into his room.

"len? W-what are you doing?"

Grinning he pulled the young man close so that they were eye to eye "What am I doing you ask? Well this of course." And he pressed his lips gently against Kaito's.

After a moment he pulled away noticing the blush that had crept up on the blunette's cheeks.

"Kaito I want to have sex with you, it's been long enough I don't want to wait anymore. Besides I want to know what it's like and I want to experience it with you."

At first Kaito was hesitant. It was bad enough that Len was only 14 and he was 20 and yet they were dating, but also if he were to do it with him he could already feel his conscience protesting it. However he figured why not throw caution to the wind just this once.

Kaito pressed his lips against Len's this time in his own way telling him that he was agreeing to his request.

Kaito's toungue brushed against Len's lips begging for entrance to which the blonde eagerly obliged. The blonde leaned in farther in an attempt to deepen the kiss. The blunette began exploring every inch of his lover's mouth attempting to familiarize himself with it.

Their tongues danced allowing them to taste one another. Kaito briefly broke their kiss for a small breath only to come crashing their lips together once again.

The blunette began absentmindedly rubbing the bulge through the blonde's shorts causing him to moan slightly. Kaito used this opportunity to angle his head a bit more to the side for better access forcing his tongue deep into the other's moist cavern.

Their tongues began a battle for dominance both brushing against one another's passionately until eventually Kaito won.

Soon the need for air became too great and they broke their kiss leaving behind a thin trail of saliva. Both were blushing madly, gazing deeply into one another's eyes.

Kaito's hand slipped beneath the fabric of Len's shorts finally and opted to pull them down and off entirely along with his boxers thus revealing his throbbing erection begging for attention.

"Ah…n-no this is too embarrassing!" Len tried to cover it with his hands.

The blunette simply brushed his hand aside and proceeded to grip it and slowly begin sliding his hand up and down it repeatedly from base to almost the tip. "A-ah it feels…good!"

Kaito smiled glad he was getting Len to warm up to the treatment he was administering.

The blonde laid back as the wonderful pleasure and the uncomfortable pleasure only made him loose control over his body.

The pressure in his abdominal area eventually became too intense and Len let out a ragged cry of pleasure arching his back as he released cum all over his stomach and on Kaito's hand.

Len panted trying to catch his breath. "Ah I came…"

He watched Kaito lick his juices from his hand in a very seductive way which made him sort of react a little as his member became half hard again. "Kaito let me do you too…"

The blunette nodded and Len sat up grabbing hold of the zipper on Kaito's brown pants and pulling it down then reaching his small hand down the elastic band of his blue boxers and pulling them down far enough to reveal his half hard erection.

Len brought his mouth down upon it slowly engulfing the tip and eventually taking nearly all the rest in as well.

"Feels good…"

Len slowly began to bob his head up and down the length repeatedly earning moans of pleasure from the older vocaloid. The younger vocaloid began to occasionally lick and suck on the dick making it get harder and harder an unbearable heat pooling in his groin.

As Len continued to pleasure him with his mouth Kaito drew closer and closer to his own climax but he didn't want it to end just yet. "Stop please..."

Kaito gave Len a little push to signal that he wanted to stop. The blonde withdrew with a little groan of disappointment looking up at him with a bit of precum on the corner of his mouth.

He looked really innocent which made Kaito's heart skip a beat for a brief second. "Suck on these."

Kaito pressed three fingers to the boy's soft lips. Wordlessly Len took the fingers into his mouth. He made sure to coat each one evenly with saliva.

When Kaito felt that it was satisfactory he withdrew them with a small pop noise. "Good job. Now lay on your back again and spread your legs a bit."

Without a second thought Len did as he was told. Kaito admired the view for a brief moment before he brushed his fingers against his opening. The blonde shivered a bit from the odd touch.

"This might feel a bit odd but you will adjust I promise."

Len nodded "Ok I understand."

Without another word Kaito thrusted the first finger inside and gently pulled it out and in a few times earning a small sound of discomfort from the younger vocaloid before he thrusted his second finger inside to join the first.

He moved them a little before finally adding the third and earning a louder cry of slight pain. Kaito began searching for the spot inside him shat would make everything feel good.

After moving and curling his fingers experimentally he finally brushed against Len's sweet spot sending him into waves of ecstasy. He Sissored him widening and loosening him a bit.

The blunette withdrew his fingers and grabbed hold of his now rock-hard penis. He teasingly brushed his tip against Len's opening. "Can you just get on with it!?"

Kaito grinned. "Ok I get it, here I come!"

Len winced in pain as Kaito slowly pushed his way inside of him. The blunette remained stationary for a moment waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion.

After he was sure it wasn't hurting him as much anymore he pulled out only to slam into him and repeating the process a few times. He was searching once again for Len's sweet spot.

The blonde was emitting small pained noises which only made him even more desperate to find it. He experimentally thrusted into him a few more times before he found it again and Len was once again moaning in complete pleasure.

He soon picked up a slow pace trying to keep himself from ravaging the younger vocaloid right then and there. "Ugh…Len, you're so tight…"

Kaito could feel the blonde's inner walls squeezing him and he feared it might make him crazy. That and Len's wonderful sexual noises as he thrusted into him over and over.

Len was enjoying the feeling of being one with Kaito but this slow pace just wasn't quite enough for him. "K-kaito, go faster!"

The blunette obliged thrusting faster on the verge of pounding into the boy's tight body. Len's body was racked with pleasure and he drew closer and closer to his second release. He briefly caught a glimpse of the man who was giving him such pleasure.

His dark blue eyes were fixed on the boy's own sky blue ones taking in his every expression and totally focused. His electric blue hair was falling into his face framing it just right and adding to his sexual appeal. He was sweating from the effort.

Len could feel Kaito's erection thrusting in and out of him scraping against his inner walls it was almost unbearably good. "It feels so good…mmm…more!"

Kaito's thrusts were perfectly angled and hit the target every time it was amazing!

Kaito was almost at his limit and he could tell that Len was almost there as well. Kaito began pumping Len's erection in time with his thrusts "Mmm…Len let's cum together!"

After a few more thrusts Len spilled himself all over Kaito's hand, on his stomach and on Kaito's shirt. He followed suit soon after emptying his essence into him.

He gently rode out the rest of his climax and then he pulled out laying on the bed for a moment to catch his breath.

Len snuggled against Kaito and pulled the blanket over them. "I love you Kaito."

The blunette smiled sleepily "I love you too Len."

Eventually they drifted off.

 _ **So I hope you all enjoyed that,**_ _ **I know I did when I wrote it! Things will probably start to take a darker turn now like I might have previously mentioned somewhere so brace yourselves for that. Should be interesting. Hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter! I will update soon :)**_


End file.
